Cookie Jar
by Sapphire Sterre
Summary: A bunch of unrelated one-shots focused on Hiccup's adventures. Some chapters will be full-fledged one-shots while others will be notes, rough ideas, or even a mix. Some slash. RATING MAY CHANGE ch. 1 – Timeswap: When Hiccup encounters a time-traveling dragon believed to be a myth, he is dragged 5 years into the past – just before he shot down Toothless.
1. Timeswap

**Notes: _Cookie Jar_ is a _bunch of unrelated one-shots focused on Hiccup's adventures. Some chapters will be full-fledged one-shots while others will be notes, rough ideas, or even a mix. Some slash. RATING MAY GO UP._**

 **This chapter is a one-shot in note-form.**

Summary: _When Hiccup encounters a time-traveling dragon believed to be a myth, he is dragged 5 years into the past – just before he shot down Toothless. It's hard enough returning to the present but, given his terrible luck, he's on a time limit: a fleet of possibly hostile Romans steadily approach Berk in the present. He needs to return home fast. Especially since he hates being a runt again. (Time Travel AU)_

* * *

 _Timeswap_

Timeswap is a crystal-esque dragon with a special gem in its chest: two upside-down pyramids connected together, resembling an hourglass shape with sand inside of it. (Origin of hourglasses originated form this dragon) The gem is a blend of spit, sand, and glass. Dragon spit protects some sand from being heated/turned into glass by the dragon.

Trader Johann visits Rome and swaps one of Hiccup's inventions (catapult shield...flaming sword?) which has the Berk crest on it for a hourglass artifact from Roman Black Markets. (Bending canon time here but Berk doesn't know Johann's a traitor yet)

The hourglass is actually a gem once stolen from Timeswap. A gem the Timeswap wants _back._

The Black Market merchant winds up selling the invention to a Roman general. In turn, the soldier gives the invention to the Roman Emperor as a gift in hopes of earning positive favor.

The Emperor is impressed with the workmanship, never having seen anything as functional AND intricate. Emperor sends a messenger to Berk asking for the inventor of the device to join Rome.

Johann travels to Berk and trades the hourglass and a journal documenting the myths of Timeswap dragons to Hiccup for another one of his inventions. Johann leaves. (Johann prolly knew the dragon was real because of the Dragon Eye? Somehow? He tryin' to get rid of Hiccup. Jerk)

At night, just after Hiccup and Toothless' evening flight, Hiccup reads through the Timeswap journal for the millionth time and plays with the hourglass, wondering how it was made because what was this clear texture? How was their sand inside that same substance?

Toothless encourages Hiccup to sleep. Hours later he's awoken by the Berkian Guard horn and he rushes outside to find an unfamiliar ship with a vaguely familiar crest. It takes a moment before he recognizes it as the crest on the Timeswap journal.

The lone Roman Messenger docks and delivers the scroll. Blearily, Hiccup allows the strange looking stranger in robes to stay the night.

Next morning he writes a response, declining the offer. "I'm chief to my village, I can't up and leave! Also, where's Rome?"

The messenger leaves. Emperor receives message and gets mad. How dare someone refuse him! So he sends out a fleet to take the inventor by force to use as a personal blacksmith/inventor. Rome would benefit from brains like his!

Hiccup has no idea he ticked off an Emperor. Instead, he chiefs around the village and takes moments to play with Toothless and fidget with the hourglass. It's the genuine gem, not a replica. Hiccup doesn't know that since he has no point of reference.

The Timeswap tracks down the gem to Berk and in turn to Hiccup.

Berkians starstruck by the shining, fantastical new dragon

Hiccup approaches Timeswap despite Toothless freaking out and Fishlegs comments on the empty slot in the dragons chest. Hiccup realizes it's the same shape as the hourglass and he, absent-mindedly, mentions that he thinks he has what the dragon wants.

Oddly enough, the ancient dragon seems to understand perfectly. (Time travel gives it a wide range of exposure to different languages)

Timeswap follows Hiccup to his house while he chatters to Toothless about the hourglass and how the journal notes match the dragon they see. Toothless unhappy and uncomfortable all the while keeps a stern eye on Timeswap.

Hiccup in his house mentions how he misses Stoick being around and especially being chief so he could return to exploring and have more guidance. Outside, Timeswap listens, seemingly understanding.

Hiccup emerges from the house with the hourglass and gives it to the Timewasp just as the Berk Guard blows the horn. Roman fleet approach.

Hiccup groans as he nears the docks with Timeswap idly watching nearby. "Wish Dad were here, he'd know what to do..."

Hiccup sends the Berk Guard to fly out and investigate, Before he can find out WHY the Romans are there, a bright light flashes in front of Vikings and Romans alike.

Hiccup, as present Berks knows him, and Timeswap vanish.

In their place, a 15 year old Hiccup now in a 20 year old body stumbles forwards, horribly confused and feeling a throbbing headache.

In the past, Hiccup falls flat on his back, the bola launcher sitting in front of him. An awful headache pulses in his temples as a distant night fury screams.

He blinks, dazed, until a monstrous nightmare steps on the wood and he scrambles to his feet. His two _flesh and blood feet._

Horribly confused but having no time to dwell on it, Hiccup tries to run forward only to misjudge the length of his legs and trip as his weight hits the ground before he was subconsciously ready. Like walking up steps and forgetting there's no more.

He yelps and rolls to his feet just before the rouge nightmare can claw him. He runs towards the village only to realize _everything's wrong._

Dragons and Vikings are fighting once more. The buildings themselves are different but familiar. Why are they fighting like it's a raid again? Why does he have two feet? Was that Spitelout running past and yelling at him to get inside? Why would he get inside? _He_ was that man's chief!

Wait, why did Spitelout look _younger?_

The nightmare continues its chase as he weaves through the village, limbs not quit working the way they should. The dragon nearly catches him with a blast of fire as he hides behind the metal portion of a pillar, sucking in air.

A familiar voice booms. _"Son!"_

Hiccup freezes.

 _Impossible._

Stoick himself lunges at the dragon, punching it clear across the snout. Hiccup openly stares. Because that's his dad right there. Alive and living and so very much _there._

He must be dreaming of an old memory because it's all impossible but the heat feels real and the voices are loud and everything's familiar but not quite right all the same.

The wooden pillar falls and tumbles through the village towards the docks. Hiccup swallows as Stoick turns a disappointed scowl onto him. He'd forgotten how much that look had hurt long ago.

Stoick scolds him in front of the village, but instead of his usual snarky remarks he just stares, drinking in the vivid dream for all its worth. The unusual quiet from his son startles Stoick enough to cut his scolding short and send him home with Gobber.

After the front door shuts, Hiccup rushes through the back door and flees to the forest, needing to think. He follows the familiar path to the cove and jolts when he finds the broken trees and soon Toothless tied up.

Hiccup, remembering this all too well, apologizes to Toothless and repeats the motions. Toothless screams at him and flees.

Instead of fainting, he follows Toothless to the cove.

Toothless is NOT happy to see him until he ditches the knife. Hiccup tries to approach but Toothless warns him away. Hurt, he leaves.

He returns home to Stoick telling him he'll be joining dragon training. Wishing the dream would end already, he knows the drill and heads to his room. Were the stairs always that long?

Next day, he wakes to two flesh and blood feet. Groaning, and deciding to ditch dragon training because _it's all just a dream, after all._

He heads to the cove with a basket of fish. He bribes Toothless and starts talking to him, explaining his situation and Toothless looks at him oddly before trotting away. Hiccup groans and pulls out his journal, doodling and writing, he slowly stars realizing its not a dream.

 _Timeswap_. The time traveling dragon.

He realizes he must've switched places with himself. But if _he_ was in the past, then were was the past Hiccup?

~oOo~

Past Hiccup stumbles forwards with a headache and in a world so incredibly _not his own._

Everyone's older and callin' him chief and they're about to be attacked and _what is happening here? Why don't they ask for Stoick?_

And then he looks down to find he's missing _part of his leg._

Which brings a whole _slew_ of questions.

Like:

"How do I walk?"

"How did I lose my foot?"

"Is my not-foot gonna fall off?"

"Does it rust?"

"Do I oil it?"

"Still skinnier than I wanted to be as an adult"

"Wait, I have a mom?!"

"Where's my dad?"

And everyone exchanges uncomfortable and odd looks cause, "Hiccup...Stoick's been dead for weeks."

So yeah, Older Hiccup swaps bodies with younger Hiccup. Younger Hiccup is so fuqin confused and prolly kidnapped by the Romans. When Hiccup switches somehow, he's understandably confused to find himself on a Roman ship like what da fuq?

~oOo~

 **Notes: Watched HTTYD Race to the Edge and felt an itch to write that just had to be scratched**.

 **Also, I plan to _maybe_ write & post a Teen Titans BBRob story for my friend Lymaria. It was her birthday yesterday and I still haven't given her a present yet. Figured a fic would be a good gift but I'm lacking in ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment with thoughts, feels, or even ideas!**


	2. Rollercoasters and Mysteries

**Notes: _Cookie Jar_ is a _bunch of unrelated one-shots focused on Hiccup's adventures. Some chapters will be full-fledged one-shots while others will be notes, rough ideas, or even a mix. Some slash. RATING MAY GO UP._**

 **This chapter is a rough idea written in conversation-form.**

Summary: _During spring break from college, Hiccup visits the grand re-opening of an old dragon-themed amusement park. things go well until he realizes the animatronics are living beings and there's something sinister kidnapping the local high schoolers. Modern AU with Dragons_

* * *

 _Rollercoasters and Mysteries_

 **Background Info –**

Continent – USA

State – California (fictional state Barbaria? As a play on Barbaric?)

City – Aegan (riff off Aegan Sea as in Archipelago…but picture San Francisco)

Neighborhoods – Berk Village, Beserker Town, Northern Markets, Caldera Cay (maybe Outcast Valley? Who knows)

Aegan is a city by the sea with a diverse range of people and places. Historically known as a home to Vikings, many thieves and gang members in the Northern Markets will play upon that history to con tourists with "traditional Viking performances" right before stealing their wallets.

Berk is a neighborhood known for its crass inhabitants and perpetually foggy weather. The true center of Viking culture, the neighborhood is rich with old traditions like Snoggletog or ancestral names. In turn that meant old beliefs: men and women alike were expected to hone fighting skills and confront problems with unflinching stubbornness and pride.

 **Story Gist –**

Hiccup is a 20 year old junior in college, studying an odd mix between animal husbandry and engineering. He reluctantly returns home to a busy but well-meaning father for a two week long Spring Break. Though, with the grand re-opening of the new dragon-themed amusement park by the pier, he hopes for a somewhat enjoyable break.

Between Stoick pressuring him to become the next CEO or "chief" of the family's company and the startling news that local High Schoolers, not yet on their own Spring Break, have been vanishing, Hiccup finds his break won't be enjoyable at all. So when his his cousin, Snotlout, calls him with bad news – Gustav, the Snotlout-wannabe, has gone missing – Hiccup decides to alternate between investigating the worrisome phenomenon and visiting the dragon amusement park to relax

Something doesn't add up.

Whether it's the off-vibe from Viggo, the owner of the amusement park or the claw marks near the high school, Hiccup suspects something bigger is going on than just an ordinary kidnapping. The park doesn't feel right either, with the dragon animatronics. No workmanship he's ever seen was so stunningly _life-like._

But dragons aren't real. They're just myths…aren't they?

 **Blah blah blah…**

Dragons exist in this AU. They've just stayed hidden from human eye on uncharted islands – prolly in the Bermuda Triangle. But, Viggo (or Krogan and Drago) manages to sail through the glamour-fairy-fog (or something) and track down the dragons. With ancient technology, he captures the dragons, abusively trains them, and drags them to the pier of Aegan City in California to act as attractions in the amusement park. He hopes to play on the Viking history to draw in tourists and avoid any possible suspicion that the dragons are real.

The amusement park is a grand _re_ -opening cause the park was open during the time of Hiccup the 2nd and had real dragons back then too. Hiccup the 2nd is Hiccup the 3rd's great grand-uncle (brother to Hiccup's grandpa Chucklehead).

Maybe a dragon's been kidnapping the kids to draw out the legendary Night Fury, Toothless cause the dragon (prolly Triple Stryke) has a bone to pick with Toothless. Maybe Toothless was some secret guardian to the children or maybe to the small city? Pfft, I dunno.

Maybe the dragon who steals the kids knew Hiccup the 2nd. Which is why he doesn't kill Hiccup, who bears a striking resemblance to his great grand-uncle, on sight.

Maybe Toothless and Triple Stryke fight or maybe Hiccup saves Toothless.

Toothless and Hiccup would wind up as best buddies. Somehow. And the gang of Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins would appear. Somehow. Dagur would appear. Somewhere. _No_ Hiccstred, except maybe as ex's. Hiccup's bi cause I like gay ships.

Take it or leave it, whatever works.

 **Rough story beginning in note-form**

Hiccup at the airport, waiting to be picked up by Stoick. He scrolls through the internet and spots a news article stating the amusement park had just opened up. But, local high schoolers had steadily gone missing as well.

Winds up picked up by Gobber (though he expected this) cause his dad was busy with the company – cars prolly

They talk about the new amusement park that opened up "funny how someone shared those old fantasies of yours

"Not a kid anymore Gobber, _c'mon_ , next year I'll be a senior in college. _College._ "

"Yeah, yeah, and then you can take over your father's business."

"You know I can't do that."

"Sure ya can! Just stop runnin' off to the forge and learn a thing or two about chiefin' and you'll be fine!"

"I want to invent things that can HELP the world. Like prosthetics for animals, or even multi-purpose prosthetics for PEOPLE. Cars don't...cars don't change the world."

"SURE they do! You're in one right now"

Gobber drops Hiccup off at his house in Berk Neighborhood

Hiccup enters to an empty house, muttering about Winter Break and wanders to his room. Instead of unpacking, he just dumps the duffle bag w/h wheels to the floor and unpacks his inventions.

He pulls out a journal and tinkers with designing a prosthetic for the kitten at an animal shelter near his college. The cat had lost it's back leg to a cruel owner.

Time passes as he alternates between brainstorming swiss-army prosthetics for Gobber and for animals, as well as browsing the internet for inspiration.

Eventually Stoick arrives home with food and Hiccup trots down stairs to greet him with a hug. They didn't have much of a family, but they DID have each other.

They eat at the dinner table in the kitchen, idly swapping stories. Hiccup talks about college life and Stoick talks about the company. It's peaceful if a bit awkward. Hiccup knows Stoick wants him to take the mantle, but Stoick knows that Hiccup doesn't want to pursue the family business but rather start his own. Hiccup's in his junior year now, he should start learning the ropes of chiefin'.

Hiccup groans and reminds Stoick that he doesn't want to follow in his footsteps but rather make his own path. Stoick asks what Hiccup plans to do with his freetime. He has the whole month off, after all.

Hiccup replies he plans to work on his inventions, visit the park, and maybe meet up with Fishlegs if he's in town. Maybe he could even open an online shop and sell his wares. The conversation ends and Hiccup returns to his room.

The next day Hiccup gets a call from a panicking Snotlout. High schoolers have been vanishing! But Hiccup dismisses it, saying let the police handle it until Snotlout lowers his voice and says "Gustav has vanished and I need help looking for him."

Hiccup winds up roped into helping look for the kiddo...and soon uncovers horrors beneath the local High School...

~oOo~

 **Notes: Wrote this awhile back but decided I might as well share what I have. Maybe someone might enjoy the ideas, who knows?**


End file.
